Some Men Have Died
by Mizuki1988
Summary: AWE spoilers alert. When the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman brings the lost souls to the afterworld for the first time, he reaccquaints himself with his parents. Both sets of them.
1. Part One

* * *

**Some Men Have Died**

_By Kiki Smith_

* * *

Part One

The dock was already fairly crowded as Margaret Turner made her way between other curious people, keeping her eyes fixed on the sea and its waves. The gentle breeze of the afterworld ruffled her dark brown hair, which she vainly tried to push behind her ears. Sighing, she gathered her skirts instead, stepped down wooden stairs and entered the crowd of souls gathered on the docks of World's End.

It was a memorable day for the dead. At sunset the Flying Dutchman was to arrive in a flash of green light, bearing the souls of those who died at sea – for the first time in many, many long years. They've all heard the rumours of course. The heart of Davy Jones had been stabbed and the curse lifted off the Dutchman and her crew. No one knew the next Captain's name, though, and many had come here just to find out and catch a glimpse of him.

Margaret, however, couldn't have cared less. She was here for one sole purpose – to find her husband.

She gritted her teeth and held back her tears, focusing on finding a comfortable place to wait. She soon spotted a hole in the crowd, a little quayside situated just above the others, from where she could easily see the arrival of the Flying Dutchman and her Captain's customary introducing speech.

It seemed that someone else had gotten the same idea and the quayside was already occupied by a strange-looking couple. The man was tall and elderly, wearing an elaborate grey wig and having an appearance of wealth and authority about him. The woman, much younger and clothed as finely as her companion, was a beautiful fair-haired creature with a lovely smile that she bestowed upon the man at her side.

'I am sorry, Sir, Madame' said Margaret humbly when she reached them. The lines between the rich and the poor had remained true, even in death. 'Is it all right for me to stand here?'

The couple's eyes snapped to her, quite startled. The woman was the first to recover. 'Ah, by all means' she said sweetly. 'There is enough place for the three of us.'

'Thank you, Madame. I was worried that I would disturb you.'

'Oh, not at all! Not at all. And do call me Marianne. I think a sense of propriety is quite redundant here in the afterworld, dont you think...?' here she paused, looking at her with an expectant smile.

'Margaret Turner' she introduced herself, giving Marianne a more honest smile and warming up to her. 'And yes, I agree.'

'It's so very nice to meet you, Margaret!' chirped Marianne. 'This is my dear husband, Weatherby Swann.'

The man bowed to her respectfully and she curtseyed back.

'As you can see he took a wee bit more time to die than I did' continued Marianne, pointing to their difference in ages. 'But we have just been recently reunited, and I am happy.'

Margaret smiled, wondering at the woman's forwardness.

'Forgive me if I seem too untoward' said Marianne, echoing Margaret's thoughts. 'But I have lived all my life restricted by the rules of propriety and I no longer wish to abide by them...'

'Quite understandable' muttered Margaret.

'Then I hope you won't mind holding a conversation with me while we wait for the new Captain?'

'Of course not.'

'Splendid!' Marianne grinned. 'I wish he would arrive sooner. Weatherby told me dreadful stories about the previous one and I am quite curious as to the person who has sent that monster where he belongs.'

'I think Jack Sparrow is a safe bet' said Weatherby, speaking for the first time. 'I must tell you, Ms. Turner, that I have been somewhat involved in recent happenings. I have seen the dead man's chest myself... Although I am worried about my daughter...'

'That's why we are here' interrupted Marianne, gripping her husband's elbow. 'Weatherby thinks she might have perished at sea, so if that's the case the Dutchman might bring her soul...'

Margaret furrowed her brow. 'Why was your daughter at sea?'

Weatherby grimaced. 'I fear her fiance and Jack Sparrow had something to do that... They involved her in some bad business once again.'

Margaret still didn't understand, but decided to leave it be, as it sounded like a very long story. She had all the time in the world, but right now the sun was setting and the Flying Dutchman was near. New hope entered her heart as she thought of her husband. Many years past they had quarrelled over some insignificant detail and he left, never to return again. They had loved each other deeply, but Bill's dreams were stronger than their bond. She had told their son that his father was a merchant sailor, but she knew very well that he had been a pirate.

It had been many years since he left and she was quite certain that he had already died. Yet she couldn't find his soul anywhere. The failure of her search could only be explained by the fact that Davy Jones did not do his duty as commanded and that Bill's soul was still out there, at the sea.

The change of the Dutchman's Captain gave her hope that he might finally reach his peace.

'The sun is setting' said Marianne quietly, watching the horizon. Margaret followed her gaze and saw the fiery orb disappear behind the wall of water. A pillar of green light flashed up into the sky and a ship appeared out of thin air, sailing at great speed towards port.

'Here she comes' said Marianne excitedly.

Margaret fixed her eyes on the ship, holding her breath. The Dutchman arrived at its destination in seemingly no time at all. It was a magnificent ship with pristine white sails, high masts and gleaming wooden surface. Quite unlike the cursed vessel spoken of in the stories.

'Is that... the same ship?' asked Weatherby in wonder.

Margaret nodded to herself. 'The curse must have really been lifted.'

The gathered people watched as the Dutchman moored at the farthest quayside and rolled up her sails. A gangway was prepared for those in need of stepping off the ship.

And there were a lot of people in need of that. The line of dead men and women didn't seem to end, but Margaret still couldn't find her husband.

'She's not among them' whispered Weatherby with obvious relief. 'That means she has survived! She's probably married to that boy by now, but at least she is alive!'

Margaret almost didn't hear him, she was so engrossed in her own thoughts. Was it possible that Bill was still alive? After all those years? Had Will found him after her death?

She felt tears threaten to fall, tears she couldn't afford. She'd always been a strong woman, independent, left alone to raise her son. It was against the nature to cry in public.

Unfortunately, Marianne seemed to have noticed her sudden distress. 'Margaret? Is something the matter?'

She shook her head mutely, looking away and trying to hide her burning eyes.

'Margaret... Please, I can see that something is wrong...'

She was saved from answering by Weatherby, whose sudden intake of breath preceded his startled exclamation.

'By my word! It's William Turner!'

Margaret's head snapped back towards the Dutchman in hope of seeing her husband, but she was disappointed. The man, on whom the entire dock's attention was focused at the moment, was not her Bill. Although quite similar in appearance, he was nonetheless much younger. Clad in a black coat, with a bandana over his curly dark hair and a red diagonal scar seen from behind his purple shirt, he looked just like a pirate should. He was, undoubtedly, the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Davy Jones' slayer.

It took a couple of seconds more for it to dawn.

'William Turner?' she asked, breathless. Could it be...? He was definitely the right age... And he looked... But this name wasn't rare, there could be another William Turner...

She was brought from her thoughts by Weatherby, who suddenly broke into a run and started making his way through the crowd, his wife in tow.

Margaret, not knowing what she was doing, followed.

* * *

**A/N: **This is just something that came to me after I saw AWE for the second time... It'll be a very short story, probably only two or three parts... It just worked better this way rather than as a one-shot. 


	2. Part Two

* * *

**Some Men Have Died**

_By Kiki Smith_

* * *

Part Two

Captain William Turner watched in trepidation as the distance between the Dutchman and its new port grew smaller at an alarming rate. It would be the first time of doing his duty and he felt a rational amount of nervousness at the prospect of the customary introductory speech he was to make upon arriving. He wasn't very good at public speeches and always had a feeling that he was making a fool out of himself. The road between a lowly blacksmith and a pirate immortal captain had been a long one, but he still retained some of his previous self-consciousness.

He smiled faintly upon remembering Elizabeth's heartfelt speech as the Pirate King and marvelled at her ability to lead. When a familiar pang of longing hit him, he focused his efforts on pushing the thoughts of his wife out of his head. It wouldn't do to be distracted at a time like this.

'Are you ready?' he heard the voice of his father behind him. He turned and smiled.

'As much as I will ever be, I suppose. Have you ever been here before?'

'No' answered Bootstrap. 'I joined the crew after Davy Jones had already abandoned his duties. I always wanted to, though... I imagined that I might meet some friends on the other side.'

Will frowned, looking at the waiting people. 'Do you think we might meet mother?'

Bootstrap's head snapped in his son's direction and his expression showed disbelief. 'Margaret is dead?'

Will sent him a long look. 'She died when I was twelve. I went looking for you, but the ship I sailed on was attacked by pirates.' He smiled a bit wistfully. 'The Black Pearl was looking for the medallion you gave me... I was the only survivor.'

Bootstrap looked away. 'I am so sorry, Will... I had no idea that my leaving would cause you so much grief...'

'It's been a long time ago, father' Will shook his head. 'And I've already forgiven you.'

He felt his father's hand on his own. 'Thank you.'

'So, do you think we might meet mother?'

'I honestly don't know.'

Will quirked his lip. 'We'll see in a moment, won't we?'

They waited in silence as the crew worked around them, mooring the ship to the quayside. And then, after the souls of those who died at sea descended down the gangplank, Will moved forward, so that everyone present could hear him. He could not go on land for another nine years, even if it was in the afterworld, therefore he would have to speak from aboard the Dutchman.

He looked around, taking in as many faces as he could see, noticing their surprise, probably wondering how in the world such a young unsuspecting man as him managed to replace the fearsome Davy Jones. He wondered briefly if he should fabricate a story of how he had bravely stabbed Jones' heart narily escaping the late Captain's tentacles to earn their respect, but his honest streak won in the end and he decided against it.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

'My name is Captain William Turner' he said in a loud and clear voice. There was a murmur of whispers, no doubt repeating his name to those who had not heard it. He continued. 'As you can see, I have taken Davy Jones' place and become the new Captain of the Flying Dutchman. I will not lie and say that this fate is something I wanted. I am here merely because my dear friend, Captain Jack Sparrow, helped me stab Davy Jones' heart to save me from certain death.'

The murmur had turned into a full-fledged roar by now. Will spied disbelieving frowns, glares of disgust and expressions of disappointment wherever he looked and thought that perhaps he should have lied after all.

'Capt'n Whelp!' someone from the crowd jeered.

'Should've died an' let Sparrow kill th' bastard!' someone else shouted.

'Good-for-nothing eunuch!'

'We were better off with Davy Jones himself!'

A bit embarrassed, Will surveyed the angry crowd with a frown. How the hell did they know all of the names Jack insisted on calling him? Well, except the soprano part. Had Jack managed to spread those nicknames so widely for them to have reached the world beyond?!

Shaking that away, he concentrated on the matter at hand. Which was getting in control of the docks again.

'Silence!' he roared and the crowd was immediately shocked speechless. Smirking in satisfaction, he enjoyed a moment of quiet before speaking up. 'The circumstances of my inheriting the Flying Dutchman's Captaincy aside, I am not going to abandon its purpose. I will ferry the souls of those who died at sea and I will serve my duty as well as I am able. And for that, I demand respect.'

No one spoke this time. The dock was deathly silent. _As it should be_, he thought in amusement,_ we are all dead men here, after all._

The stillness of the crowd helped him notice the disturbance that occured somewhere to the right. He glanced there briefly and was surprised to see three figures heading his way, pushing aside other people. His knees almost buckled under his weight when he saw that the first figure was none other than Governor Swann.

A myriad of thoughts exploded in his head. What was he doing here? What was he supposed to say to him? Oh God, how was he supposed to explain why he left Elizabeth alone?

He was so focused on the Governor that it took him some time to notice the two women trailing behind him. The first he had never seen, although she looked remarkably like... like Elizabeth! This time he had to grab the railing not to fall down. Who was...? Was she...? Could she be...?

He didn't finish that thought, because the Governor finally arrived on the quayside, panting, and called out to him.

'William! What in God's name are you _doing_ here?!'

He felt all the blood drain from his face. Although he wasn't exactly sure if he had any blood left, what with his heart locked safely away in a Dead Man's chest. Queerily absent from his ribcage, too.

'Governor...' he said weakly, but then the second of the women caught up and almost staggered onto the quayside.

If Will's heart had still been in his body, it would have certainly missed a couple of beats. It might have, come to think of it, not that he could feel it.

From the sudden intake of breath coming from his father, he gathered that his eyes were not, in fact, deceiving him.

His mother, just as he had remembered her from all those years ago, was standing there, staring in sick disbelief at her son, and then, after moving her gaze, at her husband.

It took Will a particularly long, stretched moment to gather his wits about him. With a pained expression he motioned towards the gangplank.

'Please...' he said, his voice trembling with emotion. 'Please come aboard.'

All three complied.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next installment! I hope you like it as well as the first one – I must say that twenty two reviews for a two-page piece of writing is really excessive - I am eternally grateful for all the feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you:D 


	3. Part Three

* * *

**Some Men Have Died**

_Kiki Smith_

* * *

Part Three

During the year before his sudden unfortunate demise, Weatherby Swann had had a lot of doubts about his daughter's intended. William Turner, a lowly blacksmith of Port Royal hardly seemed worthy of his Elizabeth's hand in marriage. True, he had rescued her from pirates, but that was really a fault in disguise, as he had turned a pirate himself somewhere in the process. The boy, although visibly in love, was nonetheless rash, unreliable, poor and had a bad taste in friends, if Jack Sparrow was any indication. Those, among others, were the reasons why Weatherby heartily disapproved of Mr Turner and Elizabeth's union. Being the doting father he was, though, he could not openly oppose, in fear of displeasing his beloved daughter. However, when the chance to do so occured, veiled in an arrest and death sentence to both of them, he jumped at it at once. With Turner gone in search for Jack Sparrow, he tried to kill two birds with one stone and send Elizabeth to England – to keep her safe and away from her fiancé.

But when he was caught and Elizabeth disappeared, he suddenly found himself hoping against his reason that Turner was there somewhere to take care of his precious girl in his stead.

His prayers had been heard, but he only found out about it after he was dead. He saw them both in the afterworld – what had they been doing there while still alive, he had no idea – and was relieved to see that Elizabeth was safe and, despite his earlier reservations, glad that she would have someone to maintain that state even if he, her father, was gone.

It came as a nasty shock indeed, to find out that Turner was not at Elizabeth's side after all.

His emotions varying between anger and worry, Weatherby settled himself in a chair in the Captain's cabin aboard the Flying Dutchman. His wife perched herself next to him, anxiously glancing around. He reached out and placed a reassuring hand on her creamy arm. She gave him a ghost of a smile in return, signalling that she was fine.

The other woman, who, upon further inspection, could be no other than Turner's late mother, was still standing, glaring daggers at Turner's first mate – a man in his forties, with long, dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes.

'So' she said quietly, but with a firmness that didn't suit her small feminine frame. 'For all of those years... You were here.'

The man looked away. 'Almost. It is a complicated story.'

She gave him a withering stare. 'I believe we have all the time in the world.'

'No, we have not, Maggie' he said forlornly. 'The Dutchman will have to set sail soon. Its Captain has a duty he cannot neglect.'

Weatherby was now openly gaping at them. Mrs Turner had tears in her eyes and her resolve to be angry seemed to have crumbled.

'Bill!' she cried, closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. The man was ready for her embrace, burying his face in her hair.

In the back of his mind, Weatherby felt uncomfortable to be witnessing such an intimate reunion, however at the moment he was too fascinated to pay the feeling much heed.

'Will you never come ashore again?' asked Mrs Turner eventually, her words holding a much deeper meaning – will you never return to me? - and Weatherby heard it clearly, despite being an insensitive man, as Marianne liked to call him.

'I will return once I have repaid the debt to our son' came the answer. Weatherby blanched. So they were indeed the Turners! What a coincidence to have met Mrs Margaret Turner of all people on the docks of the afterworld.

'One hundred years of servitude?' she asked in a quivering voice.

'No. This debt is of a different nature' Bill Turner replied sadly. 'He had freed me from Davy Jones himself, but his sacrifice was so great that I could not abandon him. I will embrace death only after I am sure he will be all right.'

Weatherby could no longer hold himself and spoke up, interrupting them.

'Is that why he stabbed the heart? To free you?'

Turner's head snapped in his direction. So did Margaret's and his wife's. Marianne's face held a disapproving expression. He flinched slightly, but didn't back down.

'You must be Elizabeth's father' Turner said, startling him. 'We haven't been introduced, I believe... My name is William Turner, Will's father.'

'Weatherby Swann' he said, shaking the man's hand almost defiantly. 'How do you know Elizabeth?'

Turner smiled wistfully. 'She is my daughter-in-law' he said gently. 'Which, I believe, makes us family.'

Weatherby's knees buckled underneath his weight and he fell back into his chair. A whirlwind of thoughts battled in his head.

'So he married her and then abandoned her?' he asked angrily, voicing some of them.

Marianne gasped. 'Oh, my poor child!' she cried, covering her mouth.

'He didn't abandon her!' Turner snapped with surprising vehemence. 'It was not his choice!'

'How was it not his choice? He stabbed the heart, didn't he?' Weatherby stood up again, his voice raising to a near-shout.

'Weren't you listening? Davy Jones killed him! If Jack hadn't given up his immortality to him, he would have been dead! Now they can still see each other!'

'But she is alone...' Weatherby said, his strenght leaving him. 'She had no one else... How will she manage...?'

He felt a hand on his arm. 'Weatherby, I should not have to be telling you this, but Elizabeth is one of the strongest women I know... If she weren't, she wouldn't have become the Pirate King and wouldn't have successfully lead the battle against the armada.'

There was silence in the room. Weatherby could hear Marianne's skirts rustling behind him.

'Excuse me' she said in her clear, lovely voice. 'Did you just say... the Pirate King?'

Turner looked at her and smiled. 'Yes. Must have been the most beautiful of the lot, too.'

To everyone's shock, she squealed in excitement. 'How wonderful! I have always been fascinated with pirate stories, but I never imagined that my little Elizabeth would be a part of one!'

Weatherby smiled and shook his head. He would never understand his wife's and daughter's obsession with pirates.

Margaret laughed. 'I must say that I do not share your enthusiasm. I would much prefer my son and husband to be respectable men.'

Marianne's eyes twinkled. 'In a life as boring as mine, a little excitement is always welcome' she said coily, the side of her she kept well-hidden under an airily appearance resurfacing. Margaret looked surprised, but then nodded and smiled.

Weatherby quickly remembered the matter at hand. 'I still need to talk to him' he demanded. 'Where is he, anyway?'

'Captain Turner is finishing the speech you were so kind to interrupt and will be with us shortly' said Bill Turner. 'I'm sure he is willing to answer all of your questions.'

He was about to respond to that, but he was interrupted by the sound of opening door and the sight of William Turner standing there, with a sad but serious expression on his young face.

'I believe we need to talk, Governor.'

He nodded gravely. 'Indeed.'

* * *

**A/N: **Here's the next part:D I hope you won't kill me for postponing the Big Talk, but I needed to clear the air between the Turner's frist.

Thank you for all your reviews:D I really appreciate it.


	4. Part Four

* * *

**Some Men Have Died**

_By Kiki Smith_

* * *

Part Four

Marianne Swann had never been particularly healthy, so it didn't come as a big surprise when she succumbed to a nasty case of flu at the young age of twenty eight. Elizabeth had been only ten at that time and her mother's illness had greatly affected her. In its later stages, the little girl would sit at Marianne's bedside and read to her – stories about pirates, adventures, battles and other things she loved to hear about, but never experienced.

Elizabeth had inherited her mother's spirit and Marianne often worried that her beloved daughter would be similarly condemned to the life of a well-bred woman, some accomplished man's wife, a beautiful addiction to her husband. Although she had come to love Weatherby with all of her heart and never allowed herself to become bitter, she nevertheless didn't feel complete.

When her husband joined her in the afterlife, she was relieved to hear that Elizabeth grew up to be a strong, independent woman who didn't hesitate to follow her heart, even if it meant marrying a common blacksmith or freeing a convicted pirate.

She often wondered about the man that captured her daughter's love, but she never would have imagined that she would meet him here, of all places.

She gave him a measuring look as the five of them settled around his cabin, awkward silence filling the room, as no one knew where to start.

Watching him, Marianne could see why her daughter would have noticed him - William Turner the second was handsome in such a ruffian and piraty way that he reminded her of her own fantasies back when she'd been a young lass of sixteen, daydreaming of a dangerous good-looking man who would fall in love with her and take her away on an adventure.

It seemed that the apple didn't fall far from the tree after all. In fact, it looked like it didn't move an inch.

Her musings were interrupted by her husband clearing his throat.

'Mr Turner, I would be very grateful if you could explain to me why you are here and where is my daughter' he said with deliberation, then adding as an afterthough, 'And who is she with.'

Captain Turner hung his head. 'I do not know where she is, Governor' he answered quietly. 'I think she might have either returned to Port Royal or went to Singapore...'

'Singapore!' cried Weatherby in disbelief. '_Why_?!'

The Captain smiled ruefully. 'Sao Feng made her the next Pirate Lord of Singapore when he died... She might have also went to Shipwreck Cove to assume her duties as the Pirate King, but I am not sure what that means. I don't think the pirates would want to listen to any kind of a king, not to mention have one at all.'

Marianne's curiosity got the better of her again. 'Captain Turner, you are saying that Elizabeth is a Pirate King, but how in the world has she become one?'

He smiled at her gently, his eyes holding a strange sad glint when he looked at her. 'Please call me Will, I am your daughter's husband after all.'

'About that...!' Weatherby cut in, an angry frown marring his face. She quickly reached out her hand to stop him, throwing him a reproachful look. He closed his mouth, but didn't calm down.

'You must call me Marianne, then' she said lightly, smiling at the young man.

'Thank you' he said quietly. 'To answer your question... I wasn't present, but Elizabeth told me that the Pirate King is elected by the Brethren Court, which consists of Pirate Lords. As the new Pirate Lord of Singapore, Elizabeth attended the Court together with Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa.'

'Barbossa?!' Weatherby cried, interrupting again. 'I thought he was dead!'

'The Goddess Calypso brought him back to life' answered Will and then continued, ignoring Weatherby's baffled expression. 'The Court met to decide what to do with Beckett and his armada and Elizabeth wanted to fight. But only the Pirate King could declare war, so they held an election. The Lords all voted on themselves, except Jack, who gave his vote to Elizabeth.'

Marianne laughed. 'I would very much like to meet this Jack Sparrow person!'

'He is the greatest man I know' nodded Will. 'I owe him my life.'

'And he owes his to you' said Bill Turner suddenly. 'You've both saved each other many times.'

Will smiled wistfully. 'That is true.'

'But what about Elizabeth?' demanded Weatherby. 'When did you marry?'

Will's smile turned into an amused grin. 'During battle with Beckett's armada, actually. Barbossa married us... just before Davy Jones stabbed me, that is.'

Marianne felt a sharp pain in her heart. 'And then Jack Sparrow made you stab Jones' heart in return? So you wouldn't die?'

Will closed his eyes. 'Yes. I did not die. But I am not alive, either. My heart' here he pointed at the scar upon his chest. 'My heart has been carved out and put into the chest. Elizabeth has it.'

A tear escaped and fell down Marianne's cheek. 'Is there no way to make it right again...?' she asked hopefully.

'I do not know' he answered. 'I wish there was, but I do not have much hope. There are still nine years and three months before I can see her.'

'Oh, Will' Marianne heard Margaret's heartbroken whisper and she felt another sharp pang in her chest. Could fate really be so cruel to keep the two of them apart?

Will turned and looked at his mother. They locked eyes and it was obvious from their expressions that they loved and had missed each other for many years.

Marianne looked at her husband pointedly and he first bristled, and then relented. 'Captain Turner' he said, for the first time addressing him with his title, which Marianne knew was a sign that he was finally seeing him as a man worthy of his respect. 'I have one last thing to say...'

'Yes?' Will asked, turning away from his mother. Weatherby cleared his throat.

'When you see her... when you see Elizabeth... please tell her that I love her.'

Will was startled for a moment before he collected himself and nodded solemnly. 'I swear I will do whatever I am able to keep her safe and protected.'

These words were exactly what Weatherby wanted to hear, and he nodded back at the Captain. 'I am sorry that I have misjudged you.'

'Thank you' said Will heartfully. 'I really appreciate it, Governor.'

What her husband did next Marianne had not expected. He stepped forward and held out his right hand. Will, proud and happy, grasped it in a firm handshake. And then the older man pulled his son-in-law into an embrace.

'You may call me Weatherby' he said as they moved apart. 'There is no place for formality amongst family.'

Will's smile was so brilliant that it lightened the entire cabin. 'Thank you, Weatherby.'

Her husband answered with a smile of his own. 'You are welcome.'

Marianne, almost moved to tears, decided that it was time. 'We have to be going now' she said, looking at Will with open affection. 'But we will be here everytime you make port, William. We will wait for you until you are ready to join us in the afterworld.'

He looked at her hopefully for a second, but then shook his head. 'I do not think this is possible. I'm afraid I am meant to sail the sea for eternity.'

Marianne was adamant. 'You will return one day and be reunited with Elizabeth' she said with feeling. 'Calypso cannot be so cruel to keep you apart forever.'

'I sincerely hope you are right, Marianne' he said lightly.

She gave him a smile. 'Now it is time for us' she said before coming to him, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on both cheeks. 'But remember – whenever you make shore here, we will wait for you. You are not alone.'

'Thank you' he whispered, moved.

She beamed at him happily. 'Good bye then, dear William.'

'Till the next time' said Weatherby, once again extending his hand. 'And do bring us some news of Elizabeth if you get them.'

'I will' the Captain promised.

With that, Marianne gave the young man a last smile and dragged her husband outside back to the docks, leaving the Turners alone to finally clear all misunderstandings.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the fourth part! A lot of fluff in here, I hope you didn't mind all that much and will still leave wonderful reviews:D There's only one part left to this mini-story and I'm sure you all know from whose point of view it will be told ;) 


End file.
